


Unintended consequences

by G_Wash_C_J_A_Hammyham



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Wash_C_J_A_Hammyham/pseuds/G_Wash_C_J_A_Hammyham
Summary: I really suck at summaries and I had to rewrite this one several times so... yeah lmao.Hades and Persephone are tangled from first sight and this story takes place just after the events of episode 75. I am a mush at heart and love a happy ending but that isn't to say there won't be a little angst and some sin along the way. So follow as these two try to work through their hurt and their fears to find the love that fate intended with some unintended consequences.





	1. The Fates

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own “Lore Olympus” the beautiful and talented Rachel does. This story takes place after the events of episode 75 so if you do not like spoilers do not read for about... three weeks lol.

Inspired by the most recent episode of Lore and because I am a fast pass whore who hates waiting for the next update. I decided it was a neat idea to write something of my own. 

“I cannot believe that I am going to do this…” Hades frowned. “I am acting just like my brother for the love of Gaia.” 

Hades gritted his teeth as he looked up at the neon sign and sighed. “I have to know.” He huffed and stepped inside glad to see he was the only one in the lobby as he stepped up to the counter. He hoped that because of his infrequency of requests they would be more receptive to making a few exceptions in his case. 

The king of the underworld and god of the dead stood in front of the fates with a hopeful look on his face as he waited for one of them to acknowledge him. And when they did the air in the room became stiff.

“What do you want young blood?” The first asked

“I, um… I came to see about getting a memory.” He said carefully, his face still hopeful. 

“Have you completed the necessary paperwork Aidoneus?” She asked but was cut off by the eldest of the three. 

“I think an exception can be made for the king of the dead… come back Friday and the tape should be ready Hades, but do not expect another free pass from us.” She said watching him.

“Oh! Thank you... “ He grinned as glee filled the old kings heart. “I will find a way to repay you.” He promised and as he went to leave the middle sister called out. “Some of that wine would be just fine Aidoneus…” she said with a giggle that was soon echoed by her sisters as they fled to the back room. 

Hades left the building and breathed a sigh of relief before stepping into his car. He was exactly ready to go to work if he went at all today but he had no plans so what was he to do. As he sat in the parking lot his mind began to drift and wander, unable to keep his thoughts from drifting to the pink goddess and before he knew it several minutes had passed. His concentration and daydreaming only broken when the sound of buzzing filled his ears as his phone went off. 

“Shit…” he hissed as he opened his phone. Several unread messages and now a missed call from his brother? He was sure to hear a mouthful as he hit the redial button. 

“Hades for Gods sake why do you have a phone if you aren’t going to use it?” the exasperated King of gods said through the other end. 

“To annoy the shit out of you of course,” He said rolling his eyes “So what’s up of brother of mine?” 

“Just calling to make sure you were still coming to the event tonight. Hera will kick my ass if you don’t show up again this year…” He said with a chuckle that Hades did not reciprocate. Instead he sat there confused. 

“Seeing my sister kick your ass would be wholly entertaining but then again… so what event am I supposed to be coming to this evening?” He asked thoroughly annoyed with the big purple idiot on the other end. 

“The solstice event… you missed the last one and well… things didn’t turn out very well for the mortals.”

“Shit… It’s not the one where you have to bring a date is it…?” He asked carefully as Persephone flashed before his eyes long before minthe even entered his thoughts. 

“That would be the one Big blue… So… You coming?”

“No.”

“But.”

“I said no Zeus.” 

“Well… It’s mandatory so… see you here” Zeus said before hanging up.  
“What is mandatory coming or a date-“ he said before hearing the click on the other end. “Oh that man…” he growled running his hands over his face as Persephone invaded his thoughts once again. 

Would she have to attend? Hades thought before sighing his thumb over the call button once more before putting the car in reverse, and smoothly pulling out of the parking lot. 

“Queen of the gods, how can I assist you this evening Unseen one…?” She said with a smile 

“Hello bunny, we still meeting this afternoon for a drink or two?” He asked turning toward the gates of the palace. 

“Oh Hades, I was beginning to think you had forgotten our little tradition, yes we are still meeting unless you have something more fun and important planned…?” 

“No, nothing planned, I will be there in a minute.” 

“Alright blue boy, see you in a minute” She sighed hanging up, her plan to get those two together was simply falling apart right in her face. 

“Maybe he just needs a little push, and truthfully he is kind of stubborn, so maybe tonight… we’ll see” The queen sighed as Hades pulled up outside and she put her book down to go greet her guest.

Hades meanwhile walked in and smiled enveloping his niece in a typical bear hug.

“Uncle Hades!” Hebe grinned kissing his cheek “It’s been forever since I saw you!” 

In her excitement Hades stumbled slightly but continued to smile “I know, but I promise to make my visits more frequent to see you.” He chuckled producing a small gem of the small girl to add to her collection before her mother caught him. 

“Before she is even old enough to know what to do with all of those, you will have given her more than what exists in the ground below” Hera grinned coming over to hug her brother. 

“They are just stones sister, only she can give them meaning. But it is good to see you” He grinned pulling back but only slightly. “You look well.”

“And you look like you’ve been to tatrurus and back again, come sit and we will talk.” She said leading them over to the coffee table out on the patio where they often had their little talks.

“It’s been far too long Hera dear, has my brother been behaving?” Hades asked enjoying the sun that poked through the clouds above. 

“You know full well the answer to that question Aidoneus… No the big purple idiot and his secretary are more than at it again…” she said with a sigh “but we always talk about me, how has the internship been going to young Persephone? Well I hope?” 

“She is very brilliant, bright and capable Hera but I do not understand why you banished her to the darkness my realm provides.” He said eyeing her. “Not… not that I don’t enjoy her presence” he said carefully. 

A smirk graced the females face before she spoke. “You speak highly of her, what do you have her doing down there, hopefully something a challenging as it is rewarding.” She mused trying to see if he still felt as strongly about her as shed been led to believe before. 

“She is doing wonderfully and moving along quite well, but why do I feel as though your questions are asking more than their value…?” he asked seeing her smirk. 

“You will have to find that answer on your own brother, now the party is tonight, you are coming right?” She asked 

With a huff hades shook his head. “No Hera, I am not coming. I am not welcome as the other gods are and I don’t have a date anyway.” He said watching the wind bend the braches around them. 

“Take Persephone, Hades. Neither of you have dates and I swear if I see the river nymph up here on your arm one more time I will flip out. She is no good for you and we both know it.” She said watching him “ The last time you came here with tears in your eyes and scratches on your face was enough for me, so why isn’t it enough for you?”

“It’s… complicated Hera, really it is and you don’t see me commenting on the fact that Zeus running around more women than I can count is far less than you deserve now do you?” he said before he could shut his mouth causing them both to look away and go quiet. 

“All I am saying Hades, is that you deserve happiness and I know I’ve neglected you in that department and I am trying my damnedest to make that happen and you’ve fought me every step of the way… just, take my suggestion into consideration please? It hurts to see the king of the underworld in pain without a queen to comfort him” She said standing to avoid any more pain between the both of them. 

Hades stood and took her hand “Hera, sister don’t… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say what I did regardless of its truth. Either way… Your words confuse me and-“

“Hades… just, think about what I said. Ill see you tonight.” She said before walking off, leaving Hades where he stood even more alone than when he had arrived. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you all again for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it and I promise there will be more to come just be patient with me! Please a comment or a Kudos if you like the story or have any suggestions, I am always open for criticism.


	2. Scratches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for the Kudos and what not from the first chapter, I am really excited to be continuing this story with a second chapter so if you are liking this story please leave a comment and tell me how I'm doing. This story is without a BETA and I am in college so when I write I generally try to be without too many spelling errors and what not but they still slip through. Anyway... enough of my dumb ramblings. Please enjoy this chapter and ill try to make this a weekly update. 
> 
> AGAIN the wonderful Rachel owns this story not me, I just write fanfic lol.

Hades stood there for a moment, trying to process what his sister had said to him. On one hand he knew Hera was as wise as any and truthfully he trusted her judgment far more than his own at times but on the other he felt like she was hiding something, something he couldn’t put his finger on. 

“She couldn’t mean,…” he said quietly as if trying not to break the comforting silence that surrounded him on the patio.

He sighed and rubbed his temples from the headache growing there. Thoughts that the conversation had brought to the front of his mind were the same ones he had been trying so hard to suppress for several weeks now. 

“I know I deserve better than what Minthe is providing me but… I don’t deserve the little goddess’ time in a passing thought let alone love.” He frowned fixing his coat. “Maybe…” he stopped for a moment “Ill prove a point to myself, if… if she will come with me this evening then I will give it a try.” Though I don’t deserve it. He thought to himself as he walked out to his car. 

Hades couldn’t go home. He couldn’t face any more loneliness as his sister walked away from him. He didn’t even care where he was headed because for all he knew was that it was better than where he was now and then he knew where he needed to go, long before he could go where he wanted to be. 

He climbed in and took off, the winding roads of Olympus taking him this way and that before he ended up down an almost familiar street and certainly to a familiar home. It was better to do this in person, or so he had hoped because truly he was an absolute buffoon but he wasn’t a dick. 

Hades took a breath and knocked on the door to the apartment in which he had gotten for Minthe when they started dating, hoping she would be there and not drunk so he could do this while he had the courage. 

“Who the hell is knocking on my… oh hey blue boy. Come crawling back, I told you that pink slut wouldn’t be what you’re looking for.” She smirked running her finger down his chest before he caught her hand, gently pulling it away. 

“Minthe, we need to talk.” He said watching her carefully. 

“What’s this about Hades, I don’t really feel like talking.” She said glaring at him though this feeling in her chest making it almost difficult to breathe. Hades never just wanted to talk and their “talks” never ended the way that she hoped.

Steeling his resolve he took a breath and squared his shoulders. “Minthe, I don’t think this is working out between us. Between you hitting me, which was never okay, and neither of us being willing enough to commit to the other. I don’t think we should continue to see one another. You have till the end of the next month to find a place to stay and I need your key to my place on my desk on Monday.” He said before turning and walking away, his heart hurting but he wasn’t going to be the victim of her assaults anymore. 

Minthe caught him by the arm and pushed him against the wall “How dare you?! You’re leaving me for that pink bitch aren’t you?” She screamed her hand gripping his jaw but Hades was calm. 

“Minthe, as your king I suggest you let me go. And as a God, I expect you to respect my place in this world.” He snapped “As for Persephone, it would not matter if I left you for her anyway… You are not to speak of a Goddess in such a manner. Now good day minthe.” He said yanking himself away from her and the wall, sure that he had more scratches and more than a bruise to his stomach where she had pushed him but simply he could not care less. He was walking away from the woman who had hurt him several more times than he should have allowed and all he wanted to do was go home. 

He left the nymph where she stood screaming as several individuals who lived in the same building and were out on the street looked on in curious horror both to see the King himself bleeding from several spots on his face and from the shear noise the red nymph was making. It wasn’t the first time these two had fought out in the open before but they were certainly thankful that it seemed like the last time. 

Hades shook his head and got in his car, the cool air making the scratches on his face burn. All Hades wanted at the moment was to go and hide away for days but in his heart he knew he couldn’t do that. He had things he wanted to do and things that needed to be done. He pulled out his phone and called the local locksmith who agreed to come change his locks that afternoon but said there would be a higher fee. 

“Sir, I understand the urgency but being that it is a weekend,…” the man said 

“I do not care about costs, just make it as quick as possible.” Hades replied and once the man found out where they would be headed his tone and his level of comfort completely changed. 

“Oh, of course your majesty, we will be out there right away. Any special requests?” He asked as their conversation came to a close. 

“No Harold, just… make an extra copy of the master key please.” And with that and the payment set up Hades hung up and relaxed into the seat of his car. 

He looked up into the rear view mirror to see where he had driven himself and sighed. “Of course I would bring myself to her street… am I bleeding?” he said touching the scratches on his face. 

“Oh that woman…” he sighed looking for his handkerchief to try and clean up as he worked to find the courage to go and disturb this woman’s peace. He sat thinking of ways his breakup with minthe could have gone better but in truth that was probably the best he would ever have gotten out of the river nymph. “What am I doing here Kore… for all the Fates, please let things go the way my heart hopes it will.” He sighed and let his forehead press against the steering wheel before he got out and made his way to the door of the woman who had stolen and thawed the old kings heart. 

He paused in the doorway and took a breath. Did he understand his feelings for the pink goddess yet? In his heart he knew he had feelings for her but was this love?

Love. 

Was Hades in love? In his heart he knew he couldn’t continue to lie to himself especially after the last time he was stood up by minthe. So in short, Hades was in love but by no means was he going to overlook the obvious issues he had and the issues that could arise from all of this. 

“What in all of Hades am I doing?” he asked himself, his hand poised against the rough grain of wood which made up to door in front of him. “Oh to hell with it.” He said before knocking carefully not knowing exactly what to say to the person on the other side when, and if they answered at all. 

“Who could that be…”? Persephone asked herself before getting up to answer the door. Artemis wouldn’t be home for several more hours if she even came back before the party and she prayed to all the gods that it wasn’t Apollo. “Hell- oh Hades!” she squeaked. 

“What do I owe this honor o’ king of the underworld?” She asked with a gentle smile on her face and a giggle bubbling from her lips at the sight of the bewildered god in front of her until the still bleeding scratches on his face caught her eye. 

“Hades, are you bleeding?” She asked concern lacing her eyes. 

“Oh, I uh… well I was here on Olympus and thought I would stop in to see a friend” he smiled trying to seem like he hadn’t just ended up at her doorstep by fate. “And it’s… its nothing Kore, just an argument gone bad is all.” He shrugged 

“Oh Hades, let me get something to clean you up, I hate having Apollo anywhere near me so I bought an injury kit. Stay and ill be right back.” She chewed her lip as she darted into the house looking for the first aid kit. Hearing him call her a friend made her heart and brain scream at one another. Wasn’t he the one who openly said ‘they shouldn’t be not a few days prior? 

She returned with the kit and a chair. “I would invite you in but ya know…” she sighed “Now let me see, who did this to you Hades?” She asked as he sat 

“Let… let’s talk about it later Persephone, I just… the moment is too fresh and I… don’t think you wanna listen to my ramblings.” He said quietly as she worked to clean up his face and put some ointment on the fresh scratches. 

“I don’t mind listening to you, just say what ever you feel like talking about hades, what brings you up to Olympus?” She asked trying to distract him from the topic they had landed on. 

“My sister and I meet often for drinks but… today didn’t go too well.” The old king frowned causing the young girl to frown as well. 

“I’m sorry to hear that Hades… could I interest you in a walk? I would invite you inside but aside from her brother…” she tried hard to hide her sneer but failed “Artemis doesn’t allow men into her home. And the ointment on your face needs to dry… don’t touch it” she scolded him as he reached up to touch his cheek. 

Her sneer not lost on him though he opted to file it away for the moment hades nodded “That sounds wonderful Persie, lead the way?” he said a small smile on his face, she scolded him and he was smiling, he was truly out of his mind but in truth. He didn’t care. 

Persephone blushed, no one ever called her that and having her crush be the one to come up with it made her heart flutter. 

The pair began the short stroll down and away from the house as they continued talking, earning the doubled glances of several people whom were out walking and doing other outdoorsy activities.

“So… “ Persephone started not wanting to the silence though for the moment comfortable to become awkward for the two of them. “How are you?”

“I’m alright, you?” He replied half lying hoping she wouldn’t catch him in a lie. 

“’M fine, are you…” she started to ask but shook her head dropping the question in mid air

“Am I what?” Hades asked carefully curiosity lacing his features. 

“It-it’s nothing I promise” she said looking up at him with soft eyes, studying his features. 

He began to speak but his words wouldn’t, couldn’t find their way from his brain to his mouth. He had never really been one to be a loss for words but finally after what seemed like forever he found his words again. 

“Persephone… I want to apologize for how I acted at work this week.” He said carefully “Minthe and I are… I don’t plan to keep things going between her and me and I am truly sorry for how she acted after the tour. And then the way she acted…” He said softly before pausing briefly. 

“Hades, honestly I’m okay and it, it didn’t bother me. Promise” she said hiding her face from him for a moment. “Is she the one who gave you those?” she asked timidly not wanting to upset him.

He didn’t answer and that was enough of an answer for her. “Hades you shouldn’t let someone do that to you, it’s not right.”

The man in question frowned and looked down at his feet as they slowly came to a small meadow at the end of the street. He looked up and out at the almost wild and beautiful nature in front of him. Persephone stood mere inches from him and he almost couldn’t think straight. 

“Um, Persephone… do you have plans tonight? I mean, are you going to the party thing for the solstice?” He stumbled trying not to make a fool of himself. 

Taken aback from the suddenness of his question she took a moment to answer, recovering from the shock. “N-no I wasn’t planning on going. Artemis said if you aren’t an official eternal maiden you had to have a date considering the topic of the party…” she said frowning at the space between their feet unable to reach his face as she fidgeted, her heart fluttering at the prospect of them going together. 

“I see… u-uh Kore…” he said carefully “Would you like to go? We could go and it not be a date, if you don’t want it to be. That is to say, that…” 

“Are you asking me to go with you simply to be on your arm, Hades? Or do you want it to be a date?” She asked her thoughts flashing to minthe. “What about Minthe?” She said without thinking and instantly regretting it from the look in his eyes. 

“Y-y-yes… I mean yes I would like to go with you as a date to the… would you go as my date to the party this evening? I broke things off with Minthe. She, she… she broke the last thread I had for us and I broke it off, tired of being hurt and let down by someone who could care less for me” 

“It’s okay Hades, yes I would like to go with you this evening but I have no really to wear or a way to get there.” She said naïve yet barely able to control her emotions as she realized the meaning behind his words even if they were jumbled and tossed about.

“I can fix that if you would let me, we have some time um… we could go get some cloths for the evening and I could bring you back so you could get ready and I would be back to pick you up around 7.” He offered trying to figure out the best plan of action for them to take. 

“Oh, Hades I cant really afford to be-“ 

“Nonsense, since it’s a uh… date” he said swallowing the giddiness that bubbled into his throat “Let me treat you, I don’t mind in the least” 

“Only this once Aidoneus.” She said with a slow building smile and something about the way he said his name he couldn’t stop thinking about it. It made his heart sing and his mind practically explode. She said with such, gentle warmth that there couldn’t be any menace or prodding behind it and he couldn’t get over the way it sounded falling from her lips. 

“Then it’s a deal… ill be in the car when you’re ready to go?” he offered knowing shed more than likely want to put something more on.

“Oh right, yes I will be right out.” She grinned and disappeared into the house to change and grab a few items, her mind spinning as she realized shed said yes not just to a date but to a date with her crush, could it all really be happening?


End file.
